


its for the kid

by doievlogs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Dom Jisung, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, felix soft boi, minsung - Freeform, mostly angst, skz - Freeform, sub minho, we love angst in this household - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doievlogs/pseuds/doievlogs
Summary: “damn, i exist too, you know.” chan murmured as he pushed past them.at the sound of ruckus, minho knew what was happening. he sat there frozen in a cold sweat, mind racing in time with his heart. he wasn’t ready to face jisung, it was too soon. gosh darn it he’s going to cry if he doesn’t cower away to his room and stay there.“minho.” chan appeared next to him, looking down in worry and concern at the younger. “nice to see you again…”minho didn’t move, everything sounded far away, his eyes stung and a knot seemed to have grown in his throat. he’s screwed and he has no idea why he’s feeling like a hunter’s defenseless prey.chan stepped aside, one would assume it was because minho aggressively pushed the chair back and stood up, ready to dash out despite how weak he felt. but really, he was making space for jisung.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	its for the kid

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for clicking on this story! this is based on a true story, although i tweaked it a bit to fit minsung and the male pregnancy roles of sorts..
> 
> feedback is very much appreciated! please be nice in the comments as we don't tolerate hate in this household!
> 
> enjoy! sorry for any mistakes!

if minho has to tolerate another wave of nausea he’ll lose his fuking mind. why? you ask? because to his luck he’s eight months pregnant with jisung’s child. han jisung, mind you, the famous producer and songwriter, part of the unit called 3RACHA who went on tour not so long ago.

“you don’t look too happy…” felix handed the older a wipe.

minho aggressively snatched it from the australian’s hands, “like hell i am, my so called husband hasn’t checked in, i’m depending on fan accounts to know about his fucking well being, and i don’t understand how in the world you are ok with changbin doing the same to you.”

felix smiled, chuckling lightly, “mind you i have full trust on my fiancee, and we fixed our issues before they left. however you basically kicked jisung out when you found out you were pregnant with his kid, not long after you stated you wanted a divorce.”

“please stop, i will shove you head down this barf filled toilet bowl.”

felix swallowed, stepping back and raising his hands in defeat. minho glared at him before pulling down the lever and hearing the toilet flush. 

as if he hadn’t threatened felix a second ago, minho smiled, “i’m hungry, have you baked brownies?”

the australian sighed, letting minho walk past him. “they’re still in the oven, you can have some when i pull them out and they cool down.”

— 

felix stared at his friend with adoration, “maybe you should call him…”

minho stopped, brownie in hand half way pushed in his mouth. “and why would i do that?”

“jisung love you, everyone knows that. you’re the only who’s….uh….yeah that.”

“what do you mean yeah that?” minho mocked him, once again upset at the talk regarding jisung. out of frustration he stuffed the awaiting brownie in his mouth, chewing angrily.

“i mean like...why do you want to divorce jisung? you two are like, the power couple aside from me and bin. he’s been head over heels for you ever since he met you.”

“it’s complicated.”

“is it?” felix poked with his words, and he knew he managed to break through minho when the older stopped stuffing his face.

“jisung is...his way of being is just...look.” minho’s eyes got dark, “jisung is a nice guy, he’s attentive, reserved at times but he’ll always be down to help you. he’s dumb, naive, cute, funny. who wouldn’t love him?”

felix blinked before nodding, “yeah i know...but what does that…” he trailed off at minho’s scoff and pained smile.

“he was getting involved with hwang hyunjin.”

the second that name slipped minho’s mouth, felix perked up. “hyunjin? don’t they hate each other tho..?” 

“don’t worry, i believed it too.” minho licked his fingers, now slicking them with saliva and chocolate. “a week before they left, he was passed out on our bed, he spent the whole day and the whole night at the studio so it was normal for him to be in a deep sleep where he couldn’t hear and feel the phone vibrate under his pillow. 

so i carefully pulled his phone from under him and looked at the numbers. before i could answer it stopped ringing. i was about to put the phone back until it rang again, and i walked out to the living room to answer, making sure i closed the door to our bedroom just in case. you can imagine how i felt when i heard hyunjin’s voice saying ‘hey handsome!’ 

and before he had the audacity to continue speaking i chuckled and said ‘don’t you hate my husband?’ and he hung up.”

felix’s eyes were blown wide, he had no idea this would be the reason minho do aggressively behaved towards jisung before the unit left for tour. who is he kidding? he couldn’t imagine why no matter how much he thought.

“are you sure it was him? even if it was there must have been some sort of ex-”

“i’m not done.” minho grabbed a napkin, wiping off any extra substances on his hands. his demeanor looked calm and collected, but felix knew it was the total opposite on the inside. “when he hung up i wanted to call him back so chose to unlock jisung’s phone, to my unpleasant surprise he changed the password! 

i got angry and grabbed my keys so i could go to our phone company to get his phone unlocked. you bet i got that to happen, and once i did i went back to the car to try and find any evidence of the two being a thing. and i found evidence, but i needed more, so i went back into the store and asked the guy to pull up the call records.”

felix stayed quiet, taking a brownie from the few that were left and nibbled on it. he couldn’t imagine the emotions minho went through, and keeping them to himself? he felt sorry for the older, he always looked at jisung like his savior and everything. just thinking of being betrayed and heartbroken like that made him feel a knot in his throat, preventing him from eating the brownie any further.

minho continued, sighing shakingly. “i asked for printed copies...i got them and went to a store that had printers to print out everything else i wanted to use against anything jisung could possibly deny. i had so much stuff i needed to buy two folders, one was backup and i kept it tucked away in my car. 

by the time i got back home, jisung was in the shower. i assumed he just woke up so i went to the kitchen to drink something down from the nerves. i was shaking and really wanted to cry but lee minho does not show his weak side in such situations. “

there was a pause, one that was heavily tense. felix glanced at minho, taken aback when he saw the tears stream down his face. it broke his heart to see his friend in such a state, it made him want to punch jisung’s face.

“when he got out of the shower...he acted like he had nothing to hide. like he was doing nothing wrong, and it made me think. think so many things in those thirty seconds it took him to get to the kitchen. how long has this been going on? why couldn’t i see he was less touchy, less caring towards me..

his smile fooled me every time, that’s what it was..it always felt so genuine, so warm...the way he talked to me never changed, it always had that sweet tone to it. it was just his physical interaction with me that changed, but i didn’t see it. i didn’t feel it. i...i let him fool me..”

minho’s body shook at the silent sob, his head hanging low while he tried to compose himself. felix stood up, moving to the chair next to minho. maybe they should have gone to the living room instead of the dining table, he thought.

he didn’t think of it further, placing his hand over minho’s and rubbing his thumb against the soft skin. minho choked on a sob, looking up at felix with red eyes and quivering lips. felix did what he only knew was suitable for the situation; hugging minho and letting him wet his shirt with tears.

the heart-wrenching sobs minho let out for the next three minutes killed felix bit by bit, he didn’t want to cry either so he simply closed his eyes and focused on embracing the older, rubbing and patting his back every once in a while. once minho quieted down, he pulled away.

“thanks…” minho wiped his eyes, frowning at the smudged eyeliner that appeared on his skin before glancing at felix’s shirt, it was dark green but the black smudges were very apparent.

felix laughed awkwardly, “it's fine hyung...if you don’t feel good you can stop talking about it..”

minho smiled a bit, shaking his head. “no i’m fine...i think..i can continue, the only person i’ve told was my mom, since i don’t want my dad to find out yet. i’m still trying to figure out what to do...but yeah...where was i?”

“um...i think where jisung came out from the shower, you were in the kitchen..”

“ah, right. so…” minho sighed lightly, thinking a bit before speaking again. “he saw me and greeted me, asking me where i was. i didn’t say where yet, instead i told him to take a seat and that we needed to talk. he probably sensed i was serious, a bit more than usual ‘cus he looked a bit worried and nervous.

keep in mind it was before i found out i was pregnant...neway, i pulled out his phone and placed it on the table. he gave out that nervous laugh of his and asked me what i was doing with it. i only replied with ‘hwang hyunjin, didn’t know you always went for dancers.’ ”

felix almost choked on his spit, he chuckled at what minho said but cleared his throat when he saw the older’s gloom filled daze. 

“he said he didn’t know what i was talking about and that’s when i told him hyunjin called while he was asleep. he fidgeted around and i told him i answered when hyunjin called the second time. i asked him to explain why his supposed hater called him handsome and with a love sick tone. he acted like he didn’t know what i was talking about and said he is indeed in a hatred filled relationship with hyunjin.

that’s when i pulled out the call records and told him to go ahead an deny that it’s hyunjin’s number. he didn’t, he was frozen. so i told him to call hyunjin then and there and tell it to him straight, that if he did i can put it behind us and get the divorce. or we can start filing for divorce so he can stay with hyunjin and brace himself for the scandal that will happen. either way i want to divorce him” 

minho watched felix get up to grab some strawberry milk from the fridge and rush back.he took the drink, softly saying thank you while opening it to take a sip. felix copied his actions as he took his seat once more, listening to minho continue.

“he didn’t want to, it was obvious with the way he turned to look at me. so i nodded and stood up, he quickly grabbed my hand and told me he'd call hyunjin. when he did i made sure he put it on speaker. jisung told hyunjin he needed to tell him something and not to hang up, hyunjin agreed and before jisung could say anything i told him to keep quiet.

i took the phone and told hyunjin that if he wants jisung he can have him as long as jisung feels truly happy with him. but i also told him to not contact jisung as long as we are still married." 

"and what did he say?" felix chewed on the cap.

"don't know, I hung up after saying that…” minho smiled a bit, seeing felix’s amused expression. “after the call we were in silence until jisung mentioned the unit is having a tour soon. it was like perfect timing because he also said during that time i could rethink things…” 

“do you know what he meant?”

“no idea, i could care less too.”

felix frowned, humming. “can i offer my opinion?”

minho stared at him before shrugging, “beat yourself out i guess.”

“don’t you think you’re overexaggerating it? i mean, it’s not like he slept with hyunjin, right? You didn’t mention anything like that.. and you never asked jisung how he feels about the whole thing. isn’t the whole point of being in a relationship communication and understanding?”

“it is,” minho chuckled sourly, “my mom told me the same thing, that i’m exaggerating but you forget one thing and that one thing is that lee minho will not be made a fool of. you forget that i’m going against my love for jisung.”

“no i get that, but… a child needs to grow up with two parental figures, hyung. i get that you were cheated on with your rival, i do. i get that you feel the need to forgive jisung despite what you've decided on, but maybe you should try patching up your relationship with jisung, maybe not for him or you, but for the kid..”

minho smiled painfully, “i guess i’m the only one that doesn’t get it..my mom told me to think of the kid and not be selfish.. plus, who’d want a single father anyway… but i can’t bring myself to forgive him, not without him trying to convince me. calling off the divorce is basically me backing down and it will give him the wrong idea. it’s like saying cheating is fine, especially when your doing it to the person you said you’d devote your life to and love eternally.”

felix opened his mouth only to close it. he chose to put himself in minho’s shoes, shivering at the thought of changbin doing such a thing; he’d be just as heartbroken and stubborn too.

“when i found out i was pregnant, it was three days before he had to leave. i was feeling really sick, i wasn’t hungry and i felt abdominal pains a lot. i told seungmin and he offered to examine me. i assumed i was getting sick from the shitty amount of emotions i was going through.

i mean, i moved out from our bedroom to the guest one. i told jisung i’ll be staying until we are officially divorced. he tried to negotiate a lot, whether it was what my share was and where i would be living, but i didn’t want to talk to him so i locked myself in my room most of the day and night.”

“wait but, you never felt sick before that? seungmin told you you were nearing five months along-”

“nope, like, i assumed i was gaining some sort of weight since there hasn’t been much activity at work. i mean look at my stomach, i look like i’m actually five or six months pregnant than eight.”

felix glanced down at the stomach, squinting. “yeah ok i see your point.”

“anyway, seungmin told me i needed to stop being reckless with what i do. he gave me a dumb packet to follow. i dumped it in the trash can that’s in his office-”

“hyung-!”

“look, i was still processing the news. just imagine, you find out the love of your life is cheating on you with someone younger even if it's by a year, and then a few days later you find out you’re five months preggo. it’s not easy nor fun.”

“i- but have you thought?”

“about divorcing him? yes. i have mixed feelings right now, i don’t even know if jisung will come back to ‘fix’,” he make quotation marks with his fingers,”the issue at hand. being an adult is no fun...much less a pregnant one.”

felix no longer had anything to say. his thoughts were all over the place. On one hand he wanted jisung and minho to stay together and work things out. but on the other hand, he also supports the idea of the divorce since jisung hasn’t shown any signs of wanting to fix things.

their silently tense moment was disturbed by the ringing of the doorbell. felix gestured minho not to move, standing to answer the door. to his (un)pleasant surprise it was his fiancee and the other two. he almost cried from happiness at seeing changbin before him, wrapping him in a tight hug that was returned. 

“i missed you so much! you have no idea,” felix cupped up changbin’s face and plastered butterfly kisses all over the idol’s face. 

“damn, i exist too, you know.” chan murmured as he pushed past them.

at the sound of ruckus, minho knew what was happening. he sat there frozen in a cold sweat, mind racing in time with his heart. he wasn’t ready to face jisung, it was too soon. gosh darn it, he’s going to cry if he doesn’t cower away to his room and stay there.

“minho.” chan appeared next to him, looking down in worry and concern at the younger. “nice to see you again…”

minho didn’t move, everything sounded far away, his eyes stung and a knot seemed to have grown in his throat. he’s screwed and he has no idea why he’s feeling like a hunter’s defenseless prey. 

chan stepped aside, one would assume it was because minho aggressively pushed the chair back and stood up, ready to dash out despite how weak he felt. but really, he was making space for jisung.

it got quiet, minho staring in horror at his feet, jisung’s hands grasping his ankle. it was like time froze because he didn’t even breathe for what felt an eternity. he blinked when jisung’s hands left his ankle, now planted flat on the floor. 

“i’m sorry.” jisung’s voice quivered, he sounded like he had cried a whole flight’s time. “i’m sorry i cheated on you. i’m sorry for letting you fall in love with me only to betray you like i did. please….please forgive me. i promise i’ll change. i promise to win you over again, doesn’t matter how long it takes. i promise to be patient. just please...please don’t leave me.”

tears flowed down minho’s burning cheeks at the sound of jisung’s voice crack at the end. this was the whole hearted apology. jisung was willing to promise such things just to keep him, yet minho felt like something lacked.

minho slowly turned to look at jisung bowing down, the sight made him feel worse, he wasn’t sure what to feel. his emotions were still all over the place. just then, jisung looks up at him, both sharing an intense gaze. 

the others quietly scurried away to the backyard, not wanting to interfere.

“minho...please. i only love you-”

“then why did you cheat on me? why were you exchanging nudes with hyunjin? why did you act like it was nothing serious. why-why did you do this to me.” minho wiped away the tears furiously despite them not stopping. “why did you make me feel like a stupid fool?!”

jisung scrambled to his feet, heart racing. “i-i’m sorry. i have...i just...it just happened.. i helped him once and he kept looking for me. i never told him i was married cus everyone should already know...but he didn’t and i didn’t know how to get him off of me. he-he wrapped me around his finger and i hate the fact i started to like it.”

minho didn’t stop crying, no matter how hard he wanted to stop his body from shaking and his mouth to stop letting out such ugly sobs, he couldn’t. jisung’s words pierced his heart with such ease.

“please minho, let’s start over. i want our child to grow up with the two of us. i’ll settle for your conditions, just give me another chance, that’s all i ask.” the rapper took minho’s wet hands in his, trying to make eye contact.

minho hung his head low, he knew he needed to decide soon. he wanted his child to grow up with his father, he always liked the idea of that.

he tried to steady his breathing, making sure he thought with a semi clear head. that’s when it hit him, he knew what was lacking.

he raised his head and looked at their clinging hands. “you know what will be the hardest thing to win again?”

at jisung’s silence he continued, “trust. you lost my trust, jisung. all of it. i can’t stop loving you, and that hurts just as much. i’ll give you a second chance, but keep in mind two things…”

jisung’s eyes locked with minho’s.

“nothing will be the same as before. you can’t touch me like before, i’ll move back into our bedroom soon..so you’re starting from zero. and second, when our child is old enough to understand life isn’t all sunshines and rainbows, they will know about this, to the very last detail.”

“what?” jisung frowned, shaking his head. “no you won’t-”

“i will, and here’s why,” minho stepped closer to jisung, his piercing gaze making jisung back down. “because they will learn and know that being in a relationship deals with more than kisses and hand-holding. it deals with the possibility of everything and anything happening. and that not everything is what it seems.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow was the ending shitty? i think so, lma. feel free to comment your thoughts!


End file.
